haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
SOS Brigade/Names in Various Languages
A collection of the SOS Brigade in various languages. List of Languages English Spreading Excitement All Over The World With Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade (SOS Brigade) Japanese 世界（せかい）を大（おお）いに盛（も）りあげるための涼宮（すずみや）ハルヒの団（だん）（SOS団（だん））, sekai wo ooi ni mori ageru tameno suzumiya haruhi no dan (SOS dan) Afrikaans Versprei opgewonderheid oorals die wereld met Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade Arabic مَعْ فِرْقَةِ هارُوهِي سُوزُومِيا تَنْتَشِرُ الإِثارَةُ فِي جَميعِ أَنْحاءِ العالَمْ , ma* firqahi hārūhī sūzūmiyā tantashiru al-ithārahu fī jamī*u anḥā'i al-*ālam Armenian Տարաձվաձ ուրախուդիուն ամեն աշխարը պատիկանի Հարուհի Սուզումիյա հետ, Taradzvadz urakhudiun amen ashkhary patikani Haruhi Suzumiya het Basque Haruhi Suzumiya brigadarekin mundu zabalean zehar kitzigarriatsuna hedatzen Bengali হারুহি সুজুমিয়া ব্রিগেডের সাথে গোটা বিশ্বজুড়ে উত্তেজনা ছড়াচ্ছে।, Hāruhi sujumiẏā brigēḍēra sāthē gōṭā biśbajuṛē uttējanā chaṛācchē. Catalan Fent difusió de l'emoció per tot el món amb la brigada de Haruhi Suzumiya Chinese Simplified 让世界变得更热闹的凉宫春日团（SOS团） Traditional 讓世界變得更熱鬧的涼宮春日團（SOS團） Pinyin Ràng shì jiè biàn de gèng rè nào de liáng gōng chūn rì tuán Croatian Širenje uzbudjenja širom svijeta sa Brigadom Haruhi Suzumiya (Brigadom SOS) Czech Vzrušení šířící se celým světem s brigádou Haruhi Suzumija (Brigádou SOS) Danish Sprede spænding over hele verden med Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade Dutch Stuur Opgetogenheid de wereld rond met Haruhi Suzumiyas Brigade (SOS Brigade) Esperanto La Grupo de Haruhi Suzumiya por tregajigi la mondon Estonian Elevuse levitamine üle kogu maailma koos Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade'ga French La Brigade de Haruhi Suzumiya pour Offrir au Monde des Sensations Fortes (Brigade SOS) Filipino/Tagalog Pagkakalat ng Pananabik sa buong sanlibutan kasama ang Harumi Suzumiya Brigade Finnish Jännityksen levittäminen kaikkialle maailmaan Haruhi Suzumiya -prikaatin kanssa (SOS-prikaati) Georgian ჰარუჰი სუზუმიიასთან ერთად მსოფლიოს ირგვლივ აღელვების გავრცელება, haruhi suzumiiast’an ert’ad msop’lios irgvliv aghelvebis gavrts’eleba German Haruhi Suzumiyas Gruppe um die Stimmung auf der Welt Beträchtlich zu bessern Greek Εξαπλώνοντας τον ενθουσιασμό σε ολο τον κόσμο με την ταξιαρχία Haruhi Suzumiya, exaplóhnontas ton enthusiasmó se olo ton kósmo me teen taxiarchia Haruhi Suzumiya Gujarati વર્લ્ડ બોલ બધા હારુહિ સુજ઼ુમિયા બ્રિગેડ સાથે ઉત્સાહ ફેલાવી, Varlḍa bōla badhā hāruhi suzumiyā brigēḍa sāthē utsāha phēlāvī Hawaiian Ke hāliʻi nei ka puʻuwai ʻeuʻeu mai ʻō ā ʻō i ka honua me ʻo Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade Hebrew מְפִיצִים הִתְרָגְשׁוּת בְּכֹל הָעוֹלָם עִם חָבוּרָה שֶׁל הָארוּהִי סוּזוּמִיָה, mêfiytsiym hiṭragshuṭ bêkhol ha'olam 'im ḥaVurah shel ha-ruhiy suzumiyah Hindi हारुही सुज़ुमीया ब्रिगेड के साथ दुनिया भर में हलचल मचाते हुए । (एस.ओ.एस. ब्रिगेड), Hāruhī suzumīyā brigēḍ kē sāth duniyā bhar mēṁ halacal macātē hu'ē. (Ēs.Ō.Ēs. Brigēḍ) Hungarian Elterjesztjük az izgalmakat az egész világon a Szuzumija Haruhi brigáddal Icelandic Breiðum æsing um allan heim með Haruhi Suzumiya sveitin Indonesian Sebarkan Kegembiraan Ke Seluruh Dunia Bersama Brigade Haruhi Suzumiya (Brigade SOS) Italian Brigata per sollazzare oltremisura il mondo di Haruhi Suzumiya (Brigata SOS) Kadazandusun Popohombus do Momunsikaan Doid Popotongkop Vinoun Dii Brigade Haruhi Suzumiya Kannada ಹರೂಹಿ ಸುಜುಮಿಯಾ ಬ್ರಿಗೇಡ್ನೊಂದಿಗೆ ಸಂತೋಷ ಮತ್ತು ಹರುಷವನ್ನು ಹರಡುತ್ತೇನೆ, Harūhi sujumiyā brigēḍnondige santōṣa mattu haruṣavannu haraḍuttēne Kazakh Һарұһi Сұзұмiя бригадасы бұл өмірге көп тіршілікті енгізуге мақсат қойған, Haruhi Suzumiya brigadasy bul ömirge köp tirşilikti engizwge maqsat qoyğan Korean Hangul 세계를 오지게 들썩이게 만들기 위한 스즈미야 하루히의 단체 (SOS 단) With Hanja 世界를 오지게 들썩이게 만들기 위한 스즈미야 하루히의 團體 Revised Romanization Segyereul ojige deulsseog-ige mandeulgi wihan seujeumiya haruhi-e danche (SOS dan) Lao In Manga ໜ່ວຍຂອງສຶສຶມິຍະ ຮາຣູຮິ ເພື່ອທຳໃຫ້ໂລກນີ້ສນຸກສນານຄື້ນເຄງຍິ່ງຂຶ້ນ, nuany khong su su minya ha ruhi pheu tham hai olkni snuksnan khun kheng nyingkhun In Anime ກອງກຳລັງຂອງສຶສຶມິຍະ ຮາຣູຮິ ເພື່ອນຳຄວາມສນຸກສນານມາສູ່ໂລກທັງໃບ, kongkamlang khong su su minya ha ruhi pheuonam khuaam snuksnan masu olk thang bai Latvian Izplatīšanās Aizrautība Pasaulē Ar Haruhi Suzumiya Brigādi (SOS Brigādi) Malay Briged Haruhi Suzumiya Untuk Mewarnai Penuh Dunia Ini (Briged SOS) Jawi بريݢيد هاروهي سوزوميا اونتوق مورناءي ڤنوه دنيا اين Malayalam ഹാരൂഹീ സുസുമിയ ബ്രിഗേഡ് നു കൂടേ ലോകം എംബാടും ഉല്ലാസം പരത്തിക്കൊണ്ട്, Hārūhī susumiya brigēḍ nu kūṭē lēākaṁ embāṭuṁ ullāsaṁ parattikkeāṇṭ Marathi हरुही सुझुमिया ब्रीगड ची पूर्ण जगात उत्सुकता पसरत आहे, haruhi suzumiya brigade chi poorna jagat utsukta pasrat ahe Norwegian Bokmål Sprer spenning over hele verden med Haruhi Suzumiya Brigaden Nynorsk Spreier spenning over heile verda med Haruhi Suzumiya Brigaden Occitan Repenjar l'afistament a travèrs lò monde amb la bregada Haruhi Suzumiya (Bregada SOS) Persian نشر هیجان در تمام دنیا با گروه هاروهی سوزومیا, nashr-e hayajan dar tamam donya ba gruh-e Haruhi Suzumiya Polish Rozprzestrzenianie podniecenia w każdej części świata z brygadą Haruhi Suzumiya (Brygadą SOS) Portuguese Brigada Haruhi Suzumiya para a salvar do mundo através da diversão (Brigada SOS) Punjabi ਸਾਰੀ ਦੁਨਿਆ ਵਿੱਚ ਆਵੇਗ ਫੈਲਾ ਰਹੇ ਹਾਂ ਹਾਰੁਹੀ ਸੁਜ਼ੁਮਿਯਾ ਬ੍ਰਿਗੇਡ ਨਾਲ਼।, Sārī duni'ā vic āvēg phailā rahē hāṁ hāruhī suzumiyā brigēḍ nāḻ. Russian Бригада Харухи Судзумия, нацеленая на внесение большей оживлённости в этот мир (Бригада SOS), brigada haruhi sudzumiya, natsyelyenaya na vnyesyeniye bol'sheĭ ozhivlyonnosti v etot mir Serbian Cyrillic Ширење узбуђења у целом свету са бригадом Харухи Сузумија Latin Širenje uzbuđenja u cijelom svijetu sa brigadom Haruhi Suzumiјa Spanish Salvar el Mundo con una sobredosis de diversión Brigada de Haruhi Suzumiya (Brigada de SOS) Swedish Haruhi Suzumiyas förening för att rädda världen genom att fylla den med roligheter Tamil ஹருஹி சுசுமிய பிரிகேட் உடன் சந்தோஷத்தை உலகம் முழுவதும் பரப்பலாம், Haruhi cucumiya pirikēṭ uṭaṉ cantōṣattai ulakam muḻuvatum parappalām Thai หน่วยของสึซึมิยะ ฮารุฮิเพื่อทำให้โลกนี้สนุกสนานครื้นเครงยิ่งขึ้น (หน่วย SOS), nùay kŏng sèu-séu-mí yá · haa rú hí pêua tam hâi lôhk née sà-nùk lnaan kréun kay rong yîng kêun (transliteration from thai2english) Turkish Haruhi Suzumiya ile tüm dünyayı heyecanlı bir yer haline getirme birliği (SOS Birliği) Ukrainian Команда Судзумії Харухі для максимального наповнення світу, Komanda Sudzumiï Kharukhi dlya maksymalʹnoho napovnennya svitu Urdu ہاروہی سوزومیا بریگیڈ کے ذریعے ساری دنیا میں جوش و جذبہ پھیلائیں, Hārūhī Sūzūmiyā Brigaiḍ kai dharī'e sārī duniyā mein josh o jadhbah phailā'in Vietnamese Lan truyền niềm vui tới toàn thế giới với Suzumiya Haruhi Đoàn (SOS Đoàn) Chu Nom 瀾傳念��全世界众Suzumiya Haruhi團 Xhosa Dlulisa uvuyo nochulumanco kuhlabathi liphela kunye noHaruhi Suzumiya Brigade Yiddish פֿרײַד טײַלן אומעטום אין דער װעלט מיט האַרוהי סוזומיאַ בריגאַדע, frayd tayln umetum in der velt mit haruhi suzumiya brigade Category:Browse